Stolen Prince
by Kuroe
Summary: Ryou is a prince finally turning 15, the rightful age to marry will he be able to marry the person he wants to? Just before Ryou's ceremony there is an attack, Ryou is taken. Now the Young Prince may become food for a Vampire Lord.ON HOLD
1. Part I

Stolen Prince

(Disclaimer- I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or any of that Duel Monster stuff. I would also like to say that I own this story BUT I got the plot idea from a yaoi manga called _Treasure_; I'm not copying the story but I'm partly using the idea and you'll see how when I begin the story. (You can buy _Treasure_ on Amazon by the way)

Caution this is a YAOI story, boy + boy love. If you are/get offended by such relationships I advise that you do not read this.

Stolen Prince Part I:

_The Prince and his Lover-_

The village market bustled, women and children decorated while farmers set up their stands. A sun sitting in the sky even seemed upbeat as it hung partly hidden behind wisps of white clouds, leaving the land at an almost perfect temperature. Up hill, just beside the market, and wide village, sat the large castle domain.

Tall stone walls encircled the royal territory, and colorful gardens. Within the vast garden, behind the gray scaled castle, strolled two young figures.

One boy had slightly long blonde hair, which fell in drying spikes; the other boy had longer, silver, hair. His pale skin looked somewhat tan against the shining strands, while the blonde teen beside him had naturally golden tanned skin.

"Thank you for retrieving my necklace from the pond, Malik." The silver haired boy smiled gratefully at the other.

"It was no trouble at all, but next time, my Prince, please be careful not to bend so far out over the water." Malik smiled, his eyes watching for a reaction. A few seconds later his awaited reaction appeared on the silver-haired boys' face.

"You know I hate when you call me _Prince_…" the young boy scrunched his nose at the title.

"I apologize, Ryou" Malik grinned; the two came to a stop and Ryou kneeled down to gaze closely at the bright roses before him.

"Everyone is so worked up about today…"

"Why shouldn't they be? It is your 15th birthday, the day when you are finally old enough to marry." Malik looked at the sighing prince as he stood

"I should be excited too, shouldn't I?" Ryou looked to the ground gloomily, his gaze rising back up when a tanned hand took his.

"I can understand why you might feel unhappy about this day, my love, but there's an easy solution."

Ryou looked at his companion curiously, waiting for him to go on.

"We will wed, and my sister can have your child. Isis said she'd be honored to have the soon-to-be King's child, and not have to marry a man. I think even your father, the King, wouldn't mind this." Malik concluded with a smug smile on his face.

"Do you really think he'd agree to something like that?" Ryou gave a hopeful look to his partner who nodded a _yes._

Ryou smiled, all gloom disappearing, his chocolate eyes brightening; Malik pulled the young Prince closer, his arms wrapped around Ryou's waist.

"I love you, Ryou" with those words Malik leaned forward and kissed the melting boy in his arms. Ryou immediately parted his lips for Malik and the two began exploring the others mouth, a soft moan climbing up Ryou's throat.

Malik pulled away for a moment, a smirk crossing his face,

"And when we finally wed," Malik leaned in and nipped Ryou's ear, "we will finally be able to share chambers"

Ryou blushed at the not-so-hidden remark, but before he was able to say anything, the two were interrupted by the sound of a door closing. They quickly pulled away from one another, tensing but then relaxing when a dark haired woman stopped in front of them.

"You two really should be more careful where you do such things, what if the King had come out instead of me?" Isis looked almost nothing like her brother Malik, except for their shared skin tone. The older woman stood, her arms crossed and a small smile curving her lips.

"Prince Ryou," Isis bowed then looked to her brother, "Malik you were supposed to escort the Prince to his room to prepare."

"I'm sorry Isis, I wanted to come out to the gardens" Ryou smile apologetically

Isis let out a small laughing breath as she looked at the two, she shook her head and walked back to the large wooden door she had exited from,

"You two never cease to amaze me." she disappeared inside the tall castle. The two boys were confused for a moment until Ryou noticed Malik's hand wrapped protectively around his waist.

The young Prince blushed and stroked Malik's arm. Malik hadn't realized he was holding onto Ryou until he stroked his arm; Malik only tightened his grip and pulled Ryou closer.

"I'll never let go of you my love, I'll never leave your side. This I promise" Malik sealed his promise with a loving kiss.

Ryou tried to say something, only to have his words cut off before they even began. After the promising kiss, Malik led Ryou back into the castle. They traveled up two flights of stairs and down a long, blue carpeted, hall before stopping in front of a large wooden door.

Malik opened the door, and moved so that Ryou could enter first, once the door was closed Malik stood against it, watching Ryou.

"Malik?" Ryou looked into the blondes amethyst eyes, "I never want to be without you, I love you"

Malik smiled then looked passed Ryou, to the window behind him. Fear hit both of them as screams began to echo throughout the castle. Orange light beamed into Ryou's bedroom as the sun was setting, then, for Ryou, everything went blank.

Ryou's eyes shot open, he sat up and examined his surroundings, 'The servant chambers?'

His memory quickly came back…

After hearing screams, Malik told Ryou to stay in his room, and then Malik ran out with a sword in hand. Ryou had run after Malik, when he turned down one of the corridors he tripped over a bloody helmet, its body slumped against the wall. Ryou had fainted, but not before hearing a familiar voice.

'Isis must have brought me here… I have to find Malik!' Ryou thought to himself then stopped as loud footsteps walked down the stairs not too far from where Ryou was now sitting. He quickly hid behind a group of barrels, not wanting to chance the unwanted guests to spot him.

His heart pounded as the footsteps halted, silence. Ryou held in his breath, trying to breathe quietly threw his nose; he flinched as the sound of a blade being drawn bounced off the walls.

"My, my, trying to hide now are we? Don't be foolish child, I could smell you from the halls." A dark voice spoke.

Ryou realized that he had no chance of escape, he wasn't the fastest runner, and besides the stairs his only exit was a locked door which led to the cell chambers. Ryou removed his necklace, hiding it between the barrels. If his identity was known to this intruder he would probably be killed, but if he was thought to be only a servant maybe this man would leave him be, it was all he had at the moment.

"I'm growing impatient boy, come out or I'll kill you this instant." The man growled, his sword tapping the ground.

Ryou gulped and crawled out from behind the barrels, slowly getting to his feet. The intruder was tall, much taller than Ryou. He wore a tattered black robe over dull armor; and wildly spiked blonde hair. If not for the dark and cruel eyes, this man could nearly match Malik.

"Come closer" the man tipped his sword at Ryou, showing him exactly where to stand, but Ryou couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot once his eyes caught sight of the mans' four sharp fangs.

Just as the intruder was about to move, footsteps quickly closed in on them. An equally tall man entered the room, this one wore a burgundy robe; he wore his long black hair up in a high ponytail, and more unlike the other, he had a less frightful stare. Though Ryou still didn't feel at ease under the emerald gaze, his thoughts raced around the known fact that these intruders were less than human.

"General," the ebony robed creature bowed

"The guards have searched every room and no one has found any trapped kindred." The dark haired General looked at the other skeptically

"Oh? I was so sure one of our kind was being held prisoner here; I apologize for the false assumption" he bowed again.

The dark haired man's eyebrow twitched as the other spoke, his arms crossed.

"Assumption? You led us here…" he trailed off, looking back over at Ryou who was standing wide-eyed.

"Captain Marik I advise you to lead the guards back to the Lieutenant at home. There is no need to let anyone know of this mistake. If any of the guards speak a word, kill them."

"Yes General Otogi" the burgundy robed vampire didn't notice as the other smirked before leaving, but Ryou had.

'He brought them here to slaughter us! Those monsters… Malik, what if he's dead!?' Ryou's heart dropped at the thought.

"As for you, little human, might become a nuisance if you start telling people of our unneeded raid. I can't have problems like that stirring up now can I?" the creature raised his sword and stalked towards Ryou with three quick strides.

Ryou's body finally broke free of its solid form as the robed creature came towards him; Ryou took his chances and ran, he ducked under the _General _and darted back upstairs through another servant hallway. He dare not look back, in fear, but forced himself to run even faster.

Finally spotting one of the many root corridors, Ryou headed towards a door he hoped to bring him outside. No doubt there would be someone out in the open who could save him from certain death, in truth Ryou only hoped he'd find Malik. He bumped into the door, unable to stop soon enough; quickly Ryou opened it and tripped out into the garden.

The moon was only a sliver in the dark sky; clouds hid most of the stars, leaving the castle gardens dim in light.

Ryou squinted, 'Why had it seemed so bright inside the castle? Not many torches were even lit…' the young prince didn't have much time to think, as the annoyed growl of his following intruder neared. Ryou began running again, he knew the garden better than anyone else, and knew the stone maze was close. He had hopes in losing the predator within the maze and then going to find help. That wasn't at all as easy as it sounded in Ryou's head, the Vampire General was quickly catching up, luckily the mazes' opening was just in front of Ryou now.

Turning various corners and only getting trapped at a dead end once, Ryou was making progress in his small plan. Finally coming out of the exit, with the vampire far behind him in the maze, Ryou ran towards the front of the castle garden. He thought he was going to make it, until a large shadow passed over him. Ryou's heart fell and he nearly choked, clawed hands grabbed hold of him. Soon after, Ryou's legs were dangling in the air,

"You put up quite a chase for a human," Ryou froze at the vampire's voice

The silver haired boy squirmed but to no avail, so he did the next best thing, scream for help. Ryou looked to the ground below them, but everyone in sight was dead.

"It's no use. Your people have fled, leaving your kingdom vulnerable."

'Malik would never leave! But where is he?' Ryou kept searching the land, until his eyes sped over blonde hair,

"Malik!" Ryou struggled to turn around; the vampires grip only tightened and jerked him straight. Ryou fought to hold back his tears, 'Malik's not dead… he can't be…!'

"You're one feisty human, kid. Maybe there is some use for you. The Lord is beginning to run short on blood supply." The dark haired vampire smirked.

Ryou paled (as if he's not pale enough) at the idea, he balled his fists,

"I'd rather fall to my death, than be food for you monsters!" he turned his head and bit onto the vampires hands; sharpened nails grew from the creatures fingertips and stabbed into Ryou's shoulders, but this didn't throw him off. Ryou bit down harder on the vampire Generals hands, drawing blood.

The vampire growled and shook Ryou violently…

"Fine then, if you wanna die so badly,"

Ryou yelped as he began to fall, just before he was going to slam into the earth, the vampire grabbed hold of him once more; he laughed as Ryou clung onto him,

"Guess you're not ready for the end."

Ryou ignored the haughty vampire, he held on tightly to its burgundy robe fighting hot tears.

At the Castle Lands

Malik turned on his back, let out a long sigh. Bloody corpses sat around him, not all were human. Malik had been smothered under an overweight body. Just as he was crawling out from under it, he heard his name being called, but from where?

"Ryou…!" Malik pulled himself up and ran as fast as his body would allow, back towards the castle.

Ryou wasn't in his room; Malik found what was left of the survived guards and servants, they searched every room within the castle. Ryou was nowhere to be found.

Malik informed the King who immediately sent guards to search the village and market; Isis, Malik's older sister, caught ear of the search and quickly went to find Malik.

"Malik!" Isis caught up to her brother, who was still rummaging around the castle in hopes of finding Ryou hiding somewhere.

"Malik, I have to tell you something," Isis caught her breath, "during the attack, I found Ryou unconscious. I hid him in the servant chambers. He's not where I put him, but maybe is hiding somewhere around the cellar?"

"It wouldn't hurt to look"

Malik hadn't slept in days, he had been relentlessly looking through the village, the gardens, and the garden maze, anywhere he thought Ryou would hide.

The two made their way down into the servant chambers, guards had already searched each room before, but Malik and Isis double checked in case something had been missed. When they got down to where Isis had hid Ryou, there was still nothing.

"Where is he!?" the distressed boy kicked over a small line of barrels, letting out pent up rage.

"I'm sorry Malik," Isis held onto her brother. She was partly shocked as he began to cry, unable to hold back any longer.

There was a moment of silence.

Malik pulled away, his face blank of any emotion. He turned, about to leave, until something caught his eye.

"Ryou's pendant!" Malik shouted jumping towards the golden jewelry.

Ok I must now put out credits to my _overly_ kind and **kick-ass** friend, Jasmyn, who helped me out with the title and names; Also to my wonderful friend Caitlyn a.k.a _Slave of Darkness, _which is the hateful bitch who brought me into the anime world and writing on fanfiction and fictionpress, I love you Kit-Kat. One last, no, two last credits go to Ali who actually didn't inspire this at all but is just a cool friend of about 3-4 yrs and Corey who, if I had the chance, I would kill with my bare hands (he inspires any torture that will come up in this story ) Wow this is taking long, if you're still reading this all congrats. Ok I'm done. Thanks for reading my story and credits, bye, bye.


	2. Part II

Stolen Prince

(Disclaimer- I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I do, however, own this story. Like I said before part of the plot was partially from a book, but I am not stealing the story in any way. My story is completely my idea and I only put that its plot may be similar just in case if anyone tries to blame me for stealing someone else's idea. I have stolen nothing, so please don't get that idea, look up the book if you want, '_Treasure'_ by Studio Kawaii?)

Caution this is a YAOI story, boy + boy love. If you are/get offended by such relationships I advise that you do not read this.

Stolen Prince Part II:

The Lord Bakura-

The sun was already beginning to rise as they neared a large castle. Morning fog lingered around its walls, giving it an eerie feel. There were no gates protecting its barrier, unlike Ryou's, only a large arch sat in front of it with tall watchtowers on each side. Otogi, as he had properly introduced himself as, shifted Ryou in his arms; his leather wings folded back and they landed before two large doors, the entrance into the keep.

Ryou shut his eyes, subconsciously tightening his grip on General Otogi's robe. When he felt the hard armor underneath, he immediately let go.

Otogi looked down at the frightened human boy then entered through the opening doors.

The vampire walked over mahogany floors, his boots clanking with each step. Ryou peeked a look with one eye, both eyes soon opened as he marveled at the interior of the domain.

Scarlet walls led up to golden, vaulted, ceilings; pillars built into the walls were carved as various warriors, probably vampires of the past. Tall windows had stained glass pictures of different women in different scenes. One window scene, Ryou liked the most, was one of a woman dancing alone beneath the moon, and colorful flowers surrounding her.

Ryou's miniature sightseeing was interrupted as an annoyed voice called out,

"Otogi how dare you!" a blonde woman walked up to them. She wore a frilly white shirt along with wine colored pants, her lipstick and eyes matching the intense color.

She gave a quick glance at Ryou then looked back at Otogi, she stood akimbo.

"How could you take Marik with you and not me!? _He_ may be the Guards **Captain** but **I'm your lieutenant**!" she glared at the startled vampire, who only put up his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, Mai, I didn't know you'd wanna come scouting with us" he shrugged walking passed her.

"Who's he?" she asked, her personality switched, as if she was never angry just a second ago.

"A little gift for Lord Bakura"

"Oh, so this is your suck up gift" she smiled knowingly

"Suck up gift for what? That dumb mishap wasn't my doing" he growled annoyed

"Yes, but you were the one who had to take blame Gen-er-al" Mai grinned.

Otogi sighed, rolling his eyes,

"Here" he shoved Ryou into Mai's arms

"W-what do you want me to do with him?" the blonde looked at the other confused.

"To the bathing room"

"The bathing room? Shouldn't he be put into the servant's reservoir?"

"No, put him in the Bathing room" Otogi ordered before disappearing down a dark hall.

"Poor boy," Mai shrugged then pulled Ryou along by his arm.

'This could be my only chance to escape…' Ryou thought to himself, examining the vampire woman.

He summoned up all of his courage and jerked his arm from the woman. Surprised, or uncaring, she didn't recapture his arm. Ryou took the freedom and ran back towards the large wooden doors.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're not very bright are you?" Mai laughed for a moment then stood straight and crossed her arms. Ryou stopped, understanding what she meant.

"Even if you were able to open those doors on your own, a guard is bound to see and most likely kill you. I'm sorry kid, but there's no hope in escaping."

Ryou's shoulders slumped; Mai grabbed his wrist and dragged him along, down a dim passageway.

After turning to different halls, and through large rooms, they finally stopped at a tall black door. Mai pulled out a chain of keys, finding the correct one, she unlocked the door. Once inside, Mai led Ryou to a single pillar that stood in the center of the room.

Attached to the curvy stone was a long chain that ended in a large cuff. Ryou stepped back when Mai motioned for him to sit.

"I don't have time to play around, I'm sorry but I have to follow orders." She sat Ryou on the ground, slapping him when he struggled. After a moment of bickering, the vampress was finally able to lock the cuff around Ryou's neck; it sat over Ryou's shoulders, too big for his neck and too small for him to pull off over his head.

"The chains are long enough for you to get into the bath," Mai pointed at the large inside bath near the wall. "But it doesn't go far enough for you to get to the door."

Ryou sat against the colorful marble that he was now connected to. Mai had left, leaving him to try and find a way out of this real life hell.

'There has to be a way to unlock these… this isn't fair!' Ryou screamed in his mind. He tugged several times at the chains, and also tried kicking the pillar down, ending up with a sore foot and tingling hands.

'Why did I have to be brought here…?'

Ryou lay on his back, taking in what beauty sat in the room.

The arching ceiling had a portrait of a garden; in it was a flowing waterfall, and multicolored flowers. The sky was painted in hues of purple and orange, a sunset, or sunrise. The lower walls were a dull but lovely cream marble, lavender cloth hung in several places, serving no actual cause except decoration.

Within the room, around the copious bath, was its own waterfall. Blue and white lilacs made a semi circle around the fall, then patches of lilies lined parts of the lake-like bath.

Ryou examined himself then finally decided to wash up. Even if he were trapped like this there was no point in ignoring personal hygiene, the bath might even serve as a relaxer for him.

The silver haired prince removed his grimy clothing then made his way to the waters. Colorful petals floated along the surface, adding to an oddly sweet aroma. The water was surprisingly warm, but Ryou made sure not to touch the hot stones beneath him. Floating along the surface, he felt himself calm down. So far everything here seemed serene, it was nothing like his home. Ryou's thoughts drifted as he did.

It wasn't until clod air kissed him, that Ryou reopened his eyes. He looked around, to notice the black door just as it was re-closing. He then spotted white clothes, neatly folded next to a patch of lilies.

'Are those… for me to wear?' Ryou then realized that his old clothes were gone.

After washing all of the dirt from his body, Ryou dressed in the white shirt and pants set out for him.

The clothes clung to his wet body, making it a bit uncomfortable, but he managed. What else could he do? Walk around naked?

Soon enough, Ryou found himself growing tired. He was too scared to go to sleep though, but that wasn't exactly his choice now was it?

The tall black door opened and closed, a silhouette stood in front of Ryou, hidden in the shadows. The human slept curled up in a corner of the room; strands of his silver hair covered his face. A tanned hand moved the strands, a quiet chuckle escaping the shadowed person.

Ryou awoke to find himself encased in darkness, but seconds later, several small flames lit up. Large candles sat near each wall, dimly lightning the room. It was nighttime again. Ryou shivered, feeling uneasy.

"So this is the Generals way of apology? How quaint" an amused voice came from the large bath?

Ryou looked over surprised, as he saw the outline of someone standing near the waters. The figure turned and began walking towards Ryou. Before he knew what was happening, the young Prince was pinned to the wall, his feet dangled aimlessly.

The man was darkly tanned, with long locks of white hair; his amber eyes bore into Ryou's own chocolate ones.

"Bakura…!" Ryou gasped realizing this vampire was most likely the Lord he was new food for. Suddenly Ryou felt his heart drop, he had no chance of escape; fear completely overtook the boy as he stared desperately into the creatures darkening eyes.

"Don't call me so casually _human_" the Lord Vampire dropped Ryou and walked back to the large bath. Shadows enveloped his body, the light of the candles only revealing a faint outline of the vampire as he undressed and slipped into the steaming waters.

Ryou sat, paralyzed. Never in his life had he felt such fear, only by looking into the vampires eyes he was suddenly overcome by panic.

Out of nowhere the image of Malik popped into Ryou's head, followed by the cherished memory of their most recent kiss.

'Malik…' Ryou made up his mind. That would definitely **not** be their last kiss, he was going to get out of this prison and return to Malik.

"You can't keep me here!" Ryou stood calling out to the Vampire Lord Bakura. A moment of silence caused Ryou's fear to lighten even more, until Bakura's laughter filled the room. The vampire's cackles bounced of each part of the wall; Ryou felt his stomach flip several times before Bakura's laughter ceased.

"You're either blindly brave, or praying for an early demise." The vampire looked over at Ryou, his eyes flashing with amusement.

The frail Prince lost his voice, he stared into Bakura's golden orbs; there it was again, overpowering fear. Ryou felt his knees grow weak, but forced himself to remain standing. He threw his gaze from the other and instead focused on a small flame, ashamed that he could not hold the creatures gaze confidently.

"How do you suppose you can escape? You don't know where you are, how to find your way home. Guards would gladly kill you if they caught you running from here. So tell me, how do you suppose you can escape, unless I let you go? HA, you humans are all the same; do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

Ryou bit his lower lip, shaking from both anger and fear. He was right. Ryou didn't stand a chance against even the lowest vampire; he barely even stood a chance against a human child. He was pathetic, weak.

The young Prince winced as a drop of blood fell to the corner of his mouth; he heard Bakura hum curiously,

"Angry enough to wound yourself; such a bitter scent; I bet you wanna kill me, hack my head off, drain me of every last drop, just as I drain your kind every night."

Ryou knew Bakura was smiling, it wasn't hard to tell; but Ryou would not let this creature get to him like that.

"No. I don't want to kill you, it wouldn't be worth my time" Ryou smiled smugly, knowing he must've hit something in the vampire. His smile quickly turned to a gagging expression as he choked for air.

Bakura held him by his throat, slowly tightening his grip.

Ryou forced a small smile onto his face, as he looked at the irritated vampire, but that changed as Bakura spoke again.

"You truly wish for death? What of your beloved Malik?" Bakura's smirk reformed at Ryou's shocked appearance.

"H-how--"

"How did I know about him? My idiotic pet… Your mind," he leaned in closer to whisper, "is a child's fairytale"

Bakura released the choking boy, looking down at him,

"You might just be amusing enough for me to keep you" a dark smiled crossed the Vampire Lords face.

Ryou had been left in complete darkness when Vampire Lord Bakura left. Sleep did not come willingly, and the tossing in Ryou's gut had yet to die away.

He stared into the blackness around him, running everything through his mind slowly.

'I'm a pet… a pet? Does that mean I'm no longer his food?'

"I don't know which is supposed to be worse… being a pet, or food?" he thought aloud. It was getting harder to tell whether or not he was in his mind itself, or still just sitting in shadows. Maybe all of this was some weird dream brought on by the fear of his father's rejection on he and Malik's marrying.

'No… this is real… but why… Malik, I want to see you!' He thought in his mind for a moment, silently sighing.

'I hate not being in your arms. I hate feeling so weak without you…'

Then it dawned on him. Ryou sat up wide-eyed, though it seemed his eyes were closed.

"If they can read minds then… those two vampires must have known who I was, that's why!"

Then Ryou froze, his heart plummeting down an endless pit in his stomach. The chains leading from his cuff moved, while he was still. A chilling laugh snaked around Ryou as someone spoke,

"Oh? And who are you, exactly?"

"B-Bakura…!" Ryou gasped as his chain was tugged on, pulling him to the ground.

"I told you not to say my name to casually, _pet_. Now tell me, who exactly are you?" Bakura chuckled, now next to Ryou. "Not all of us can read minds, only those with exceptional power."

'So they didn't know?' Ryou thought to himself, forgetting Bakura could still hear his thoughts.

"Now, now… what is this big secret… please do tell" Bakura purred, pinning Ryou to the ground.

"You can't find anything out, if I don't think about it." Ryou smiled triumphantly.

"Be careful pet, I may not let it slide." Bakura stood and Ryou listened as the black door opened, "Don't worry little Prince, it matters not that you were of human royalty. You are my pet now, nothing but a demons toy." Bakura cackled, closing the door.

'So he knew all along…? Then why did he--…' Ryou shook the thoughts from his head, his cheeks heating up at the thought.

(Alright second chapter, I went through and tried fixing any small errors. I'm going through all the chapters and hopefully will get chapter 5 up sometime soon.)


	3. Part III

Stolen Prince

NOTE: Since this chapter was so short I added part 4 to it and am gonna start on a new chapter 4 soon. I also fixed up a few small things.

(Disclaimer- I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I do, however, own this story. Like I said before part of the plot was partially from a book, but I am not stealing the story in any way. My story is completely my idea and I only put that its plot may be similar just in case if anyone tries to blame me for stealing someone else's idea. I have stolen nothing, so please don't get that idea, look up the book if you want, '_Treasure'_ by Studio Kawaii?)

Caution this is a YAOI story, boy + boy love. If you are/get offended by such relationships I advise that you do not read this.

Stolen Prince Part III:

Hedonist-

When Ryou awoke the next morning he found a new set of clothes folded next to the bath for him. He rejected the clothing at first, and took a bath; but when he searched for the white clothing given to him before, they were gone. Sadly, the teen was now forced to wear a shirt that looked as if it were made from fishermen's' nets, but felt like silk. Ryou looked at the bottom item of the outfit and choked,

"A skirt!? I'm supposed to wear a skirt!?" he stared at the tan clothing and grimaced, but put it on. There was nothing else for him to wear, not even a towel, and he wasn't going to stand around naked (Plus a towel wasn't much of a difference from a skirt).

"I don't think these are just random outfits… what's the point of all of these clothes anyway, why couldn't I just stay in my regular ones?" Ryou thought to himself aloud, not noticing the smirking figure behind him.

"The garments I brought you here in were filthy; and besides, Lord Bakura wants you in something more interesting than normal attire"

Ryou jumped, turning to look into laughing green eyes. It was the Vampire General that had chased him and then decided to take him here.

"Eyes can say a lot; yours reveal almost too easily." The dark haired creature laughed, twirling a ring of keys around his finger.

Ryou looked at the keys and the vampire stopped.

"You'd like to try and take these from me, to escape? Hmph, don't go digging your own grave, kid." When he saw the anger flash through Ryou's brown orbs he sighed, rolling his own emerald eyes.

"Now then, I was told to bring you to the throne room before the guests arrive so let's go" the vampire leaned over and unlocked the back of Ryou's neck cuff. "Come on"

Ryou hesitated to follow, and then remember how slim of a chance he'd have of getting away.

It wasn't long until the two entered a large room; it was nothing like the halls Ryou caught site of before. Everything in the room was made from dark colored wood, lined in gold or silver. Built into one of the walls was an oversized throne, with space beside it. As Ryou was led closer to the throne he took notice of the chain coming from one of the arms.

'No doubt I'll be chained there… what's the point when they know I can't even escape?'

"Because it's fun to watch a human helplessly captured in chains" the dark haired general shrugged, still grinning.

"So you can hear what I think as well…" it wasn't a question, nor was it meant as a fact. A gloom fell over Ryou and he didn't seem aware of anything when he was once again cuffed, this time by his ankle. The imprisoned Prince only sat silent and unfocused, until Bakura entered the room. He went unnoticed until finally seated next to Ryou; soon a few more vampires noiselessly entered the room.

Ryou stared at his trapped ankle, almost ashamed to look at the leering vampires or just afraid, he couldn't tell. Then a question began to burn itself into Ryou; slowly he turned to look at Bakura. The Vampire Lord sat with his chin rested on a hand; he seemed bored, and possibly about to fall asleep.

Ryou opened his mouth to speak but instead found the question come silent, in his thoughts.

'Why aren't you afraid of the sun?' Ryou thought to himself, knowing Bakura could still hear him.

He had caught sight of the clear ceiling which was what lit the room; but he had always been told that vampires did not like the sunlight and therefore slept during the day and hunted at night.

Bakura glanced down at Ryou from the corner of his eye and gave an odd grin, revealing two of his fangs. (Bakura has four fangs, two on the bottom, two on top, easy to picture).

"I just um… aren't vampires afraid of the sun?" Ryou whispered, still not looking Bakura in the eye.

"No." was all that Bakura replied before standing. Everyone in the room looked to him, desire and respect written clearly on their faces. Without saying anything he turned and began walking; Ryou felt something move around his ankle and watched as the cuff suddenly opened, freeing him. He looked up at Bakura, who had stopped.

He stood and hurried to catch up with the vampire, fearful of any type of punishment he may receive if he didn't.

Bakura began to walk again, with Ryou trailing behind. They exited from a back door and Ryou found that they were now outside.

The sun was beginning to set, tinting white roses orange and red roses purple.

The young Prince was in awe at the garden. It was by far greater than his own, something he didn't expect a vampire to have; he had imagined thorny bushes and black tangled trees, or no garden at all.

Purple flowers poked out from a green wall, vines covered in small white flowers wrapped around trees and old statues. What amazed Ryou the most was the large pond, almost lake, at the edge of the garden. A thin waterfall landed in the crystal clear waters. It was breathtaking.

'He must have a thing for waterfalls…' Ryou remembered the baths waterfall

"No, in fact I hate waterfalls; they splash water everywhere which is quite annoying."

Ryou was starting to get irritated himself, with Bakura reading every thought he had; he didn't care whether or not Bakura was a stronger creature, it was invasion of privacy.

"Stop doing that! Stay out of my head!" Ryou growled, looking at the vampire. His untamed hair shuffled with the light breeze, and the darkening sun seemed to make his bronzed skin glow.

Ryou though of a devilish idea, something very unlike him; but if this Vampire Lord wanted so badly to hear his thoughts, then why not his thoughts on Bakura?

'I never realized how much Bakura looked like a mop. His messy white hair and dark skin, definitely a mop.' Ryou hid his smile, and occupied himself by crossing his arms and awaiting the vampire's reaction.

"A mop?" something glinted in Bakura's eyes as he sneered. His eyes slowly ran over Ryou's body, causing the Prince extra discomfort.

Ryou stood in his given clothes, the net shirt hanging off one shoulder, and his skirt brushing against his skin. He felt naked, and wondered if it was much of a difference?

Bakura took one step towards Ryou and grabbed his wrist, lifting him from the ground. Pressure from Bakura's sharp nails and being hung by his arm caused Ryou to flinch; clenching his teeth to fight the pain, the warmth of his own blood slipping down his wrist made Ryou squeak.

The Vampire Lord ran his tongue over the blood, leaving a small smear in its path. He leaned closer to Ryou's ear and whispered in a coarse voice,

"This _mop_ owns you. I will not be so kind every time you disrespect me, _**pet**_" he snarled and dropped Ryou, but not before nipping lightly at his earlobe.

Now sitting, with his 'collar' once again around his throat, Ryou blushed. Luckily no one was in the room for now, and he hoped the insane pink would soon disappear. He didn't want to, but it felt like butterflies were throwing themselves against his gut when Bakura had bit his earlobe; it was usually a feeling only Malik had given him.

"I'm just embarrassed… who wouldn't be?" he reassured himself, but from what exactly? (Wow, I'm making him sound stupid. Poor Ryou, but hey he's only 15 )

_(2 days later)_

Ryou looked at his wrist, the fingernail cuts Bakura had made weren't as deep as they seemed and would probably scab then fade away in the next three days or so.

He sat against the cool marbled wall and sighed. Lately Ryou had felt overheated, his face was warmer than usual and was becoming uncomfortable; he tried getting into the tub and then sitting on the cold hard floor, but that only helped for a few seconds.

A small moan left Ryou's lips as he fell into a light sleep, curling up in the corner.

A whole day had passed and Ryou still lay in the corner half conscious of anything that happened. All Ryou could remember, or even tried to, were warm hands. Warm? Even though he felt as if he were in boiling water, the warmth of hands was nice.

_(3 days later)_

Bakura leaned back against the tall headboard, closing his eyes for a moment. He growled, pulling the small human boy closer to his chest when he had begun to shiver. Earlier Bakura had gone to bathe, and found the human burning up in a corner; he brought Ryou back to his own bedroom and wrapped several blankets around the human.

It wasn't as if Bakura really cared about the human boy dying or not, but he wasn't about to give up a new toy after only a few days.

The light haired human mumbled then began turning, accidentally moving his hand over Bakura's pants (I'll just say that since most should know what I mean). Bakura looked down at the sleeping boy only to turn away quickly. Growling at himself for the reaction, Bakura moved the boy off of him and slipped out of the room.

Ryou rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up. He was so comfy though, wrapped in blankets…

"Blankets? Pillows… a bed?" Ryou's eyes landed on the tanned flesh beside him, and watched as the damp rag unstuck from his forehead. Awkward silence….

He was pulled into an odd mesmerize-ment-trance (Ha, ha yeah…)

Staring into the inhuman eyes, but this time he wasn't filled with fear; it was strange. Bakura looked back at Ryou expressionless, but his eyes said something different.

_'Eyes can say a lot…'_ he remembered the dark haired General, Otogi, saying that. Though at the time it was more or less an insult, it was partly true in some cases.

Ryou was in shock to see something different in the vampire Lords' eyes…

'An unmasked Lord?' but right when Ryou thought that small sentence he found himself pinned to the bed.

Bakura's _mask_, or the shine that caused the fear in Ryou to grow, returned; a small blush appeared on Ryou's cheeks. He tried to pull away from Bakura but found it useless. The Princes' blush grew as Bakura's forehead met his own; the vampire lord grunted then pulled away,

"Go back to sleep."

Ryou blinked a few times, wondering if he was imagining things. Was Bakura, a Vampire Lord who had made it very clear he didn't care about humans, or something around that topic, just sound worried for him? Ryou dare not think or say anything except 'ok' and turned on his side.

It was hard to go back to sleep with Bakura sitting next to him; Ryou could feel the vampires eyes on him and shuddered at the thought of what might of happened while he was asleep. For all he knew, the vampire lord could have been draining him of blood!

What seemed like only a few hours later, Ryou woke up; he felt great, his body had returned to a normal temperature; it was also the first time in a week when he had slept peacefully. There were no worries on his mind about what his father was going to say about Malik and him or about any ceremony, he felt strangely safe at the moment.

Ryou's heavenly state disappeared when the arms around his waist tightened. The young boy looked down at the pair of tanned arms and squeaked, immediately wriggling free of the grip. He scooted back against a large headboard and looked over at the sleeping Bakura.

His heart was racing, from fear? But before Ryou could even question himself, arms wrapped around him. One arm tightened around his neck until finally… everything went dark.

Laughter and music fought to rise over the other; orange and purple glass covered the ceiling, changing the suns light within the room. Red velvet cushions were placed around low tables where vampires all sat and chatted. Panic filled Ryou, he quickly scooted back, a habit he was growing into.

"Ha, ha, don't worry kid. None of these vampires would hurt you, they're all too drunk to notice a human…" a voice laughed then whispered, "but a human with our Lord's scent may not be so easily ignored?"

Ryou then took notice of the few vampires staring at him now. He tried to look at the one talking to him without turning his head, but the creature stood and walked around him. Seeing clearly now, the one who must've brought him here.

The vampire had red hair, which fell to his ears; smirking emerald eyes watched Ryou.

"I'm Amelda," he introduced grinning. He wore an extremely short black top along with pants and tall boots… was it even a he? Ryou lost control of the small laugh that escaped him, and the vampire Amelda lifted a brow at this.

"What's so funny all of the sudden?"

"N-nothing…" Ryou stared at the ground until two hands cupped his face, lifting his gaze to meet the others.

"This is going to be fun." Amelda's grin widened as he looked to the only entrance/exit in the room.

"Hmm let's see… in three… two… one…"

Suddenly the wooden door flew across the room; everyone froze as Bakura slowly walked in. He growled, staring at Amelda. Once there was enough space between him and the exit, all of the other vampires scrambled from the room (or stumbled).

"_**Amelda!**_" Bakura growled (ahh it sound really creepy in my head, ha, ha, eh…)

"Aw don't be so mad Bakura; I was just having a little fun." The ruby haired vampires' expression changed to a more serious tone, "You came here just to find him."

"He's _mine_; I wouldn't want a freaky little thing like you drinking from _my supply_"

Ryou let out a slight whimper at that, his stomach fell as his heart quickened. The two vampires looked at him, Amelda's smile returning.

"Oh? Is that why he was in your bed too?"

Bakura only snarled in response and jumped at Amelda; Ryou was in shock as he was lifted and set between the two. Bakura stopped inches in front of him and Amelda began laughing like a Cheshire cat. (I love the way that the Cheshire cat would laugh in Alice!)

"It seems like he's a bit more than food. I'm not so sure others will agree with this"

"_With what?_" Bakura was nearly foaming from the mouth in anger

Amelda sighed, resting his hands on his hips,

"Poor 'Kura… ah well, this wasn't as exciting as I'd hoped it would be…" Amelda waved his hand as he began walking from the room.

"Amelda." Bakura looked as if he had calmed down, but his voice was still far from that. Amelda turned his head to look at the Vampire Lord only to find himself flying out of the room and against a stone wall. Bakura held the green-eyed vampire up, still looking eerily calm.

"Ever think of entering my chambers again, I'll snap this little neck of yours"

Bakura let go out Amelda and grabbed Ryou as he strode back towards the castle.


End file.
